Lekana, Demigoddess Of Life
by HazelHype
Summary: It's the movie with an added character. Just know that I'm going by memory and the clips online. Once it comes out on DVD, I'll write a more accurate version.


_**Okay, I'm going on what I've seen from the theater and the clips online. I've only seen the movie twice and my memory is not the best. So please cut me some slack. I'll try to write this in two chapters.**_

* * *

She, Lekana herself, was a demigoddess. The Daughter of Te Fiti. She remembered the day her mother sent her away. Te Fiti had known that someone would steal her heart one day. So she had to keep her daughter safe. She had been the equivalent of a six-year-old at the time and she loved her mother with her whole heart. Te Fiti had asked the ocean to send her daughter somewhere she'd be safe. But before she left, her mother gifted her with a necklace that looked like Maui's hook. The Mother Island knew her daughter would need her own abilities besides the one she'd inherited. And so, on a large piece of driftwood, Lekana drifted to Motunui. The ocean would often help her find things that would be considered useful. Certain shells she could use as tools and such. But what she longed for was companionship. While the ocean was a good friend, it wasn't an actual being. But as time passed, she looked more and more like her mother, inheriting her green eyes and long green hair. She even learned how surf, one thing she and the ocean could bond over. As her surfing got better, she wrote a song for the ukulele and sang it for the ocean on the shore.

 **Aloha e aloha e**  
 **'Ano 'ai ke aloha e**  
 **Aloha ae aloha e**  
 **A nu ay ki aloha e**

 **There's no place I'd rather be**  
 **Then on my surfboard out at sea**  
 **Lingering in the ocean blue**  
 **And If I had one wish come true**  
 **I'd surf till the sun sets**  
 **Beyond the horizon**  
 **A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**  
 **Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu**  
 **Flyin' by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

 **A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**  
 **La we mai iko papa he na lu**  
 **Pi'I na nalu la lahalaha**  
 **O ka moana hanupanupa**  
 **Lalala I kala hanahana**  
 **Me ke kai hoene I ka pu'e one**  
 **Helehele mai kakou e**  
 **Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

 **There's no place I'd rather be**  
 **Than on the seashore dry, wet free**  
 **On golden sand is where I lay**  
 **And if I only had my way**  
 **I'd play til the sun sets**  
 **Beyond the horizon**  
 **Lalala I kala hanahana**  
 **Me ke kai hoene I ka pu'e one**  
 **It's time to try the Hawaiian Roller coaster ride**

 **Hang loose, hang ten, howzit, shake a shaka**  
 **No worry, no fear, ain't no biggie braddah**  
 **Cuttin' in, cuttin' up, cuttin' back, cuttin' out**  
 **Frontside, backside, goofy footed, wipe out**  
 **Let's get jumpin', surf's up and pumpin'**  
 **Coastin' with the motion of the ocean**  
 **Whirlpools swirling, cascading, twirling**  
 **Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

 **There's no place I'd rather be**  
 **Then on my surfboard out at sea**  
 **Lingering in the ocean blue**  
 **And if I had one wish come true**  
 **I'd surf till the sun sets**  
 **Beyond the horizon**  
 **A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**  
 **Lawe mai I ko papa he'e nalu**  
 **Flyin' by on the Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

 **A wiki wiki mai lohi lohi**  
 **La we mai iko papa he na lu**  
 **Pi'I na nalu la lahalaha**  
 **O ka moana hanupanupa**  
 **Lalala I kala hanahana**  
 **Me ke kai hoene I ka pu'e one**  
 **Helehele mai kakou e**  
 **Hawaiian roller coaster ride**

Nearly one thousand years of practicing her abilities to shape-shift given to her by the hook, Lekana now resembled a grown woman. One day, after a good day of fishing, she spotted something on the horizon. Canoes. Humans had traveled to the Island from across the ocean. Lekana was ecstatic. Finally, more people on her Island.

The first landing, she noticed how everyone was overjoyed by the Island. As the years passed, often times children would wonder into the jungle and find her hut. She was thrilled to meet them, and would often give them gifts. She'd braid flowers into little girls hair. She'd make spears for young boys. But she always told them to keep her existence a secret. And they promised.

One young girl really made her happy. Tala. She loved listening to Lekana's stories about the monsters and gods. And she loved spending time with the demigoddess. But one day, Lekana heard from some villagers that monsters from the sea swallowed Tala's parents. Taking pity on the child, she took her in and raised her. But as the years passed, seeing Tala as a child was becoming harder to do, especially after she became a grandmother. Tala used to bring little Moana to her hut, despite Tui's constant questions of where they were going everyday.

Lekana loved watching Moana grow. She reminded her of herself when she was a child. One day, she saw Moana walk to the shore and attempt to pick up a shell. But the cry of gulls stopped her. She saw that a baby turtle was trying to hide from them. Moana wanted the shell that was retreating to the ocean, but the sight of the frightened baby turtle made her run over to safely guide it to the ocean. The demigoddess smiled as she saw the sight. Her little Moana was so compassionate. Tala silently joined before Lekana decided to leave, stating that the child was meant to do great things.

But more years passed and Tala's health was slowly declining. She wasn't as young as she once was. Moana stopped coming over, taking her responsibility as the next chief seriously. But one day, a few things happened. Lekana picked a pineapple, but it crumbled into black dust in her hands. She gasped. Every fruit she picked, the result was the same. She checked her nets to find no fish. The island was dying. Tala came to visit and told Lekana about the legend of Te Fiti. She knew that the woman she saw as a mother was the Mother Island's daughter, but she didn't know that the ocean chose Moana to deliver Te Fiti's heart to Maui.

Lekana could not believe that Tala had held onto her mother's heart in her necklace. It was as beautiful as the day she last saw. But she never knew she was missing it.

"Maui stole your mother's heart to give to the humans. But Te Kā attacked him as he tried to escape. He lost both the heart and his hook, and he has never been seen since. But Ocean chose Moana to retrieve Maui and have him restore your mother's heart."

"Why tell me this?" Lekana asked.

"Because I want you to go with her. I know she's never sailed before, but maybe a guiding spirit like yourself could help her." Tala explained.

The demigoddess nodded in understanding. She knew she had to help Moana. And she'd love to give Maui a piece of her mind. but the most important thing to her would be that she'd be able to see her mother again.

She was now in her hut, packing some things she knew she'd need, as well as some things she thought she'd like, as in her surfboard and ukulele. She then went to find Tala, but instead, she found Moana packing supplies of her own. "Moana?"

The chief's daughter looked up and saw the demigoddess for the first time in years. She'd hardly changed. But her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she lunged to hug her. Lekana wrapped her arms around the young girl in confusion. But when Moana pulled away, she saw the necklace around her neck. Tala's necklace. Lekana started to tear up as well. But she decided to help the young girl pack the rest of her thing. But they were interrupted by Moana's mother, Sina. She, however, didn't stop them. She decided to help them finish. Moana and her mother shared one last hug before Sina turned to Lekana. "I don't know who you are, but keep my daughter safe." Lekana nodded sternly and followed the chief's daughter to a cavern.

Lekana always wondered where they hid the old canoes. Moana chose the one that bared Te Fiti's emblem. It was small, could travel with two or three passengers. Both girls pushed the vessel into the water, paddling out to get past the reef. Moana turned back to see the hut her gramma was being kept in. Lekana didn't need took back to know when Tala passed. She felt it. Her breath was stolen. But she felt rebirth. looking back she saw a glowing manta ray. She could feel that it was Tala. She was reborn into this world as something that could live beyond reef.

Lekana and Moana followed Tala over the reef and from there, followed the stars aligned like Maui's hook. The next morning, Moana was practicing what she would say to Maui and Lekana was tying her things down so they wouldn't roll off, but both were interrupted by a thudding in the cabinet. Opening it, Moana found her pet chicken, Hei-Hei. Lekana's first thought about the chicken was that it was stupid. But she knew the little bird had a destiny if it managed to sneak aboard a hidden canoe.

* * *

For days, both girls and the chicken sailed, following the hook. But one night, they faced a thunderstorm. The waves were like mountains. And when Moana fell off the canoe, Lekana was able to grab her, but a rising tsunami scared both of them so badly that they froze. Lekana grabbed Moana and held her tight just before the wave crashed on them.

The next morning, both girls found themselves on the shore of a tiny island. Moana was covered in sand while Lekana was covered in dried seaweed. She always thought it was a useless plant, so why did it wrap itself around her. She quickly felt her neck and sighed in relief as she felt the small hook was still attached to her necklace. She chuckled as she watched Moana make a string of complaints and insults to the ocean. But she got serious when she noticed the makings on the stones were shaped as Maui's fish hook. Then a thudding caught their attention. In a moment of panic, Lekana shape-shifted into a tabby cat with a white hook on its chest.

Both Moana and Lekana hid behind the upturned boat. Moana practiced what she would say to the demigod. But the moment she felt ready, Maui lifted the boat up in excitement. But the moment he noticed the young girl underneath, he screamed and jumped back, dropping the boat. Thankfully, both moved out of the way before the boat could land on them. Unfortunately, Hei-Hei wasn't so lucky. Maui lifted the boat again to only find the dim-witted chicken.

Moana coughed to get the demigod's attention. He turned around to see the girl and a cat next to her. Moana took a confident stance and started. "Maui, shape-shifter, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of-"

"'Hero of men.'" He interrupted.

"What?" Moana asked.

"It's actually 'Maui, shape-shifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men.' I interrupted. From the top, hero of men. Go." He said with a smile.

Moana shook it off before picking up where she was cut off. "I am Moa-"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He interrupted again. "And women. Men and women. All. Not a 'guy/girl' thing. You know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great." He winked.

"What? NO!" Moana complained as she pointed her oar at him "I am here to-"

"Oh! Of course. Of course." Maui said as he put down the boat. "Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Maui always has time for his fans." He then took her oar and picked up Hei-Hei, using his beak to write with. "When you use a bird to write with, it's called tweeting." He then tossed Hei-Hei over his shoulder and handed the oar back with a smile. He drew a heart and his hook. Lekana hopped up onto the canoe to get out of the way of what she knew would be the future chief's wrath. "I know, I know." Maui said as he leaned against the canoe. "It's not everyday you get to meet your hero."

Moana knocked him in the gut with her oar before grabbing him by his ear to yank him down to her level. "You are NOT my hero!" She growled. "And I did not come here so you could sign my oar!" She then explained her mission, which Lekana could tell that he wasn't listening to.

Maui then managed to get the teenager to let go before saying, "You know, it almost sounded like you didn't like me. Which is impossible because everyone likes me. So what I believe you were trying to say was 'thank you.'"

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." Maui said. Moana then began to stutter slightly, trying to figure out what to say. Maui then interrupted by singing to her.

 **I see what's happening here**  
 **You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange**  
 **You don't even know how you feel, it's adorable**  
 **It's nice to see that humans never change**

 **Open your eyes, let's begin**  
 **Yes it's really me, breathe it in**  
 **I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod**  
 **When you're staring at a demigod**

 **So what can I say except "You're welcome"**  
 **For the tide, the sun, the sky**  
 **Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome**  
 **I'm just an ordinary demi-guy**

 **Hey! What has two thumbs and pulled up the sky**  
 **While you were waddling yay high**  
 **This guy!**

 **When the nights got cold**  
 **Who stole you fire from down below**  
 **You're looking at him, yo!**

 **Oh, also I lassoed the sun**  
 **You're welcome!**  
 **To stretch you days and bring you fun**  
 **Also I harnessed the breeze**  
 **You're welcome!**  
 **To fill your sails and shake your trees**

 **So what can I say except "You're welcome"**  
 **For the islands I pulled from the seas**  
 **There's no need to pray, it's okay**  
 **You're welcome**  
 **Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me**  
 **You're welcome**  
 **You're welcome**

Suddenly, something seemed to happen. Moana seemed to go into a trance and happily follow Maui around with a smile on her face.

 **Well, come to think of it**  
 **Kid, honestly I can go on and on**  
 **I can explain every natural phenomenon**  
 **The tide, the grass, the ground, oh**  
 **That was Maui just messing around**  
 **I killed an eel, I buried its guts**  
 **Sprouted a tree, now you got coconuts**  
 **What's the lesson? What is the take-away?**  
 **Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break-away**  
 **And the tapestry here on my skin**  
 **Is a map of the victories I win**  
 **Look where I've been**  
 **I make everything happen**  
 **Look at that mini-Maui just tippity-tappin'**

Maui then started handed Moana rocks, and she happily accepted them. Whatever Maui did had made her see things that weren't there. Lekana knew that the moment she could, she'd knock some sense into the demigod.

 **Well, anyway let me say you're welcome**  
 **For the wonderful world you know**  
 **Hey, it's okay, it's okay**  
 **You're welcome!**  
 **Well, come to think of it, I gotta go**  
 **Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome**  
 **'Cause I'm gonna need that boat**  
 **I'm sailing away, away**  
 **You're welcome!**  
 **'Cause Maui can do anything but float**  
 **You're welcome!**  
 **You're welcome!**

"And thank you!" Maui exclaimed as he closed Moana into a cave with a boulder. He jogged to the canoe and grabbed Hei-Hei, exclaiming "Boat snack!"

Once he was on the boat he started feeding the chicken to fatten him up. He pushed off the island and shouted, "So long, you pile of pebbles!" Mini-Maui tried to convince him to turn back, but he said, "No, it's a lovely island. She'll love it." He then saw a tabby cat sitting next to a tied down surf board and a ukulele. It just stared at him before it looked up. Maui followed its gaze and saw Moana falling. She almost reached the canoe but came up just a tad bit short. "I could watch that all day. Well, gotta go. Enjoy the island." He then turned the other way. "Maui, out." He directed the wind to push him away. The cat ran to the end of the canoe and growled at the demigod. "What are you growling at, fur ball?"

In a flash of light he recognized as his own when he transformed, the cat was gone. And in it's place was a gorgeous woman with green hair that completely stunned him. "Don't you dare call me names." She seethed.

It took Maui a few second to pull himself together enough to stand and try to put on the charm. "Well, had I known that someone more gorgeous than any goddess was here, I'd have tried to get more food."

Lekana growled and got in his face. "You disgust me! First you trap my friend on that island and steal her boat, but now you dare to flirt with me!"

Suddenly, Moana plopped onto the the boat in a puddle of water, being brought up by the ocean. "Did not see that coming." Maui muttered.

Moana turned and glared at the demigod, her wet hair wrapping around her face. She pushed it all out of the way and growled, "I am Moana of Motunui. This is my canoe. And you will journey to Te-AAAHHHH!" She screamed as Maui threw her over board.

Mini-Maui dramatically gestured to Moana, but his wearer just brushed him off. "Alright, get over it. We gotta move."

"Not without Moana!" Lekana exclaimed. As if on que, the ocean threw the girl onto the bow of the canoe.

"And she's back." Maui sighed.

"I am Moana of Motunu-AAAHHHH!" She screamed after she fell in the ocean after Maui jerked the boat.

He smiled, thinking she was finally gone. but the splash behind him said otherwise. With a sigh, he said, "It was 'Moana,' right?"

"Yes!" She hissed. She then took Te Fiti's heart out of her gramma's locket to show Maui. "And you will restore the heart." Maui looked at the heart for a moment before snatching it from the girl and throwing it as far away as possible. Both girls screamed as they saw the heart flying through the air. But the ocean was able to catch it and throw it back. It even had perfect aim and hit Maui's forehead.

Maui fell backwards. When he sat back up, he glanced at the heart before saying, "All right. I'm out."

He was about to jump into the water, but Lekana had an idea. "Wait!" Maui stopped to look at the greed-haired demigoddess who put on a flirty, little smile. "You can't go without a quick kiss." Maui gave a slight smile before turning back to face her. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, puckering his lips to get a kiss. But instead of a kiss, Lekana gave him a punch so strong that it knocked him into the water. She turned to see Moana giving her a look. "Oh please, he deserved it."

The ocean then spat Maui back onto the boat. "Oh, come on!" He complained, to which the ocean splashed his face. As Moana approached Maui, he tried to back away, fearing the heart. Moana seemed to enjoy tormenting him after he said that it was cursed and attracted trouble. Moana thought it was humorous until a small spear struck the deck of the boat, just narrowly missing Hei-Hei. Maui pulled it from the boards and examined it. "Kakamora." He growled.

"Kaka-what?" Moana asked.

"Murdering, little pirates." He explained as he threw the spear down. "Wonder what they're here for." He exasperated as he looked at the heart.

From the fog, a huge ship emerged. A few of the little pirates were seen. "They're kind of cute." Moana commented. But her opinion changed when the drew mean faces on themselves and drew their weapons. Suddenly, hundreds of them could be seen. They started banging on drums, starting a threatening beat. The Kakamora at the top of the ship pointed at the heart, silently commanding its retrieval.

"Ocean! Do something! Help us!" Moana cried out.

"The ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself! Tighten the halliard, bind the stays!" He shouted. But Moana looked confused and Lekana suddenly transformed into a dolphin and jumped into the ocean. Looking back at the young girl, he shouted, "You can't sail?"

"I am self-taught." She answered sheepishly.

Maui pulled the sail to let the wind catch them. But the Kakamora used spears tied with rope to hook the canoe. They then used to rope to slide toward the small vessel. Maui was able to pull most of them out and Moana managed to get one. The Kakamora that fell into the water were wacked hard by Lekana's tail fin. But the two missed the spear at the top of the mast because several little limbed coconuts fell from it. Most attacked Maui, but one went for Moana's necklace. When she fell, the heart fell from the locket and in front of Hei-Hei. The crazy chicken actually swallowed the heart. "Hei-Hei!" Moana exclaimed.

The Kakamora who attacked Moana then went after the chicken. He was able to snatch it and escape with the rope he used to climb on the boat. Lekana squeaked to get Moana's attention. She gestured to the ship, letting her know where she was headed. The daughter of the chief nodded and snatched the oar from Maui. She then jumped into the water and was picked up and carried to the ship. Once she was able to climb the ship, the demigoddess called, "Get that chicken!" Lekana then took off back to the canoe. She jumped from the water and transformed back to her normal form and landed on the canoe.

Maui was confused and angry. "Why did you take to the ship. She's going to get killed!"

"The ocean chose her! And if you actually try to help us restore the heart, I'll give you a real kiss!" Sheshouted.

"Really? 'Cause the last time you mentioned kissing me, I wound up with a sore cheek and salt water in my nose." Maui shouted back.

"Yeah? Well, this time, I'm seriously considering it!" She said.

Maui thought for a moment and asked, "why'd you give her the oar? How are we gonna steer this thing?"

"She needed it to get the heart back."

"But she had a better one. The one I drew on the oar." Maui said trying to be suave.

they were interrupted by Moana jumping onto the boat with several blow darts following. Lekana grabbed one and used her abilities to get a precise aim and threw it at the Kakamora at the top of the giant ship. It hit his arm and within seconds, the little coconut fell limp. Maui was able to not get hit by the darts and was also able to make the ship crash, enabling their escape.

Moana and Lekana celebrated by jumping up and down in glee. Maui smirked and went to the cabinet to get a banana.

"So, you ready to go to Te Fiti?" Lekana asked.

"Woman, I will go no where near that cursed island. No matter how good those lips of yours would feel on mine." He said as he peeled the banana.

"You'd be a hero." Moana suggested.

"Little girl, I am a hero." Maui argued with a smirk.

"Since when?" Lekana asked. "A thousand years ago, you stole my mother's heart and brought death to the world because of it. So you have a choice, Maui. Either come with us to Te Fiti to restore her heart, or I will tie you up and drag you there myself."

Maui seemed to think again before asking, "You're Te Fiti's daughter?"

"Yes. Lekana, demigoddess of life. But my power is no where near as strong as my mother's. If it was, I'd restore everything myself." She explained. She the turned into a hawk and flew up to the mast to look out in front of them.

Moana noticed the look on his face as he stared at Lekana. This gave her an idea. "If you restored the heart, you'd be the greatest hero ever. The humans would chant your name. *Maui! Maui! Maui!*" She whisper shouted into his ear. "And Lekana might even scream, 'You're so amazing!'"

The thought of Lekana cheering for him did make him smile. "Alright, deal. But first, we get my hook." Moana nodded and went to shake his hand, only to get tossed into the water and the ocean to bring her back up. "Worth a shot." He muttered. "We need to get to Tamatoa. If anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottom feeder." He then took charge of sailing.

Moana was so intrigued by Maui's ability that she couldn't hold it back. "Teach me to sail. Maui snorted and rolled his eyes at that. "My job is to deliver Maui across the great ocean. I should be sailing.

"It's called 'way-finding', Princess. And it's not just sails and knots. It's seeing where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you are by knowing where you've been." Maui said.

"Okay, first, I'm not a princess. I'm the daughter of the chief." Moana explained.

"Same difference." The demigod quipped.

"No!"

"Listen, if you wear a dress and have an animal side-kick, you're a princess." Maui argued. "You are not a way-finder, you will never be a way-finder, you will never be a-WAH!" The argument suddenly ended since the ocean found a dart and stuck Maui with it. The demigod fell limp and collapsed on the boat. "Really? Blow dart in my butt cheek?" Lekana couldn't help the laughter that escaped her throat. Moana happily picked up the oar that Maui dropped and high-fived the ocean.

For the next several hours, Maui begrudgingly taught Moana the basics of way-finding. But the young girl soon became exhausted.

Lekana landed on the deck and transformed back into her normal form. "Go ahead and get some rest. I'll take over." Moana didn't even have the energy to argue. She passed the oar to the demigoddess before curling up at the from of the boat. Lekana saw that Maui was till awake and decided to help him sit up against the mast.

Now that he see in front of him, he noticed how Lekana was able to tie the sail rope to the rudder handle so she could be free to walk around. "Why didn't you teach her to way-find?" He asked.

"Because I thought it would be good for you learn some humility." She answered smugly. "Besides, she wants to learn from you, not me." She then got her ukulele out and strummed a wordless tune.

Maui thought for a moment and smirked. "I bet your mother sent you away."

"Yep. She sure did." Lekana answered.

"Why?"

She looked right into Maui's eyes and answered, "Because she knew someone would steal her heart. And she didn't want me around when that happened." She then slowly lowered her ukulele and looked back at Maui. "What happened? After you removed her heart, I mean?"

He sighed. "The island started to die. Te Kā appeared out of no where and attacked, wanting to take the heart. But one strike from my hook and I lost them both. I was then stranded on the island you found me on. Stuck for a thousand years."

She then decided to change the subject not wanting to hear anymore. "How about a soung, Maui?" She then strummed a slightly faster rhythm.

"No, thanks." He said.

"Please?" She pleaded. "This is the song my father won my mother with." She explained. Now.

Maui was curious. Because Lekana was born a demigoddess. With a slight sigh, he said, "Fine. Let's hear it."

With a smile, Lekana began the song.

 **A long long time ago there was a volcano  
** **Living all alone in the middle of the sea  
** **He sat high above his bay watching all the couples play  
** **And wishing that he had someone too  
** **And from his lava came this song of hope that he sang  
** **Out loud everyday for years and years**

 **I have a dream I hope will come true  
** **That you're here with me and I'm here with you  
** **I wish that the earth, sea, the sky up above-a  
** **Will send me someone to lava**

Lekana's smile was still brighter than the stars. Maui was so wrapped up in her voice that he hardly noticed that he could move his arms.

 **Years of singing all alone turned his lava into stone  
** **Until he was on the brink of extinction  
** **But little did he know that living in the sea below  
** **Another volcano was listening to his song  
** **Everyday she heard his tune her lava grew and grew  
** **Because she believed his song was meant for her  
** **Now she was so ready to meet him above the sea  
** **As he sang his song of hope for the last time  
** **I have a dream I hope will come true  
** **That you're here with me and I'm here with you  
** **I wish that the earth, sea, the sky up above-a  
** **Will send me someone to lava**

Maui then was able to sit next to her from his spot and really listen to her sing. He had to admit that for the daughter of the quietest goddess, she could really let it out.

 **Rising from the sea below stood a lovely volcano  
** **Looking all around but she could not see him  
** **He tried to sing to let her know that she was not there alone  
** **But with no lava his song was all gone  
** **He filled the sea with his tears and watched his dreams disappear  
** **As she remembered what his song meant to her**

 **I have a dream I hope will come true  
** **That you're here with me and I'm here with you  
** **I wish that the earth, sea, the sky up above-a  
** **Will send me someone to lava**

Lekana looked at Maui as she sang the last part of the song. Her smile was gentle and her voice strong.

 **Oh they were so happy to finally meet above the sea  
** **All together now their lava grew and grew  
** **No longer are they all alone with aloha as their new home  
** **And when you visit them this is what they sing**

 **I have a dream I hope will come true  
** **That you'll grow old with me and I'll grow old with you  
** **We thank the earth, sea, the sky we thank too  
** **I lava you  
** **I lava you**

With a final sigh, she sang the last line.

 **I lava you**

She saw Maui was smiling. And not with his sarcastic smile or his egotistical smile. It was a real smile, one that she could appreciate.


End file.
